La tercera fuerza
by belloty
Summary: Harry y sus amigos, con la ayuda de Sirius y Remus como mentores, han decidido tomar cartas en la guerra contra Voldemort antes que las fuerzas del mal se vuelvan incontrolable. Drarry
1. La Orden

_La tercera fuerza._

Capítulo I: La orden

Un nuevo año empezaba en Hogwarts, todos estaban especialmente silenciosos mientras el tren se deslizaba tranquilamente hacía el colegio. Hermione leía un libro sobre ligilimancia y oclumancia y Ron un libro sobre hechizos de privacidad. Era extraño ver a Ron tan concentrado en el estudio, sobre todo cuando el año escolar todavía no daba inicio. Harry tenía su propio ejemplar de rituales mágicos ancestrales, sin embargo las letras lucían borrosas y no formaban frases coherentes, frotó sus ojos intentando concentrarse sin lograrlo, lo mente se comenzó a apagar lentamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban y caía dormido profundamente. Hermione levantó la cabeza preocupada y le hizo un gesto a Ron para que cubriera a su amigo con una manta.

— Cada vez duerme más profundo y por más tiempo — susurró Hermione.

— Déjalo, los cambios ocurren muy lentamente dentro de él, mágicamente es muy agotador — respondió Ron poniendo una mano sobre la frente de su amigo —. Tiene un poco de fiebre —.

— Remus dijo que era normal, pero debemos controlar que la temperatura no suba más de 40 grados —, Ron asistió —. Lo único bueno de esto es que las pesadillas parecen haber desaparecido —.

— Las pesadillas son... desagradables, pero son necesarias, solo así..—.

— shhhhh, Herm, todavía no confió en la fortaleza del hechizo de confidencia que realicé, es magia muy complicada —.

— Confió en ti, Ron — dijo Hermione tomando su mano, Ron se sonrojó y desvió la vista avergonzado. Justo en ese momento sintieron una perturbación mágica rodeándolos, inmediatamente se escucharon golpes en la puerta; Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada, Ron retiró las barreras y Hermione movió disimuladamente su varita.

— Pasa— gritó Ron y Neville entró al vagón con una maceta en la mano.

— Hola, chicos — saludó.

— Hola, Neville —.

— Que hay, Nev—.

— ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Por lo que veo, Ron, no has terminado los deberes—. El libro que sostenía el pelirojo ahora estaba titulado: "Historia de la Magia: siglo XVII".

— Sólo me faltan 2 páginas de resumen, cuando lleguemos habré terminado—. Neville rió y se dirigió a Hermione — Conseguí este espécimen de trémula llorona en casa de mi abuela, pero no logró que derrame una sola lágrima. ¿Qué crees que pueda ocurrirle, Hermione?—.

— Déjame verla. Vaya, está muy bien cuidada—.

— Gracias, pero como te decía nunca llora—.

— ¿Has probado regarla con agua de cebolla?—.

— No, temo que se arruine y quiero reproducirla en el invernadero número 18—.

— De seguro la profesora Sprout podrá ayudarte—.

— Sí, eso espero— Comentó Neville.

Recibieron más visitas durante el viaje, Seamus, Ginny, Luna, entre otros. Nadie pareció notar los hechizos ilusorios en los libros ni en el mismo Harry que por momentos se ponía muy rojo en su agitado sueño, sólo Luna, quién era más observadora comentó sobre Harry.

— ¿Harry ha dormido todo el viaje?— preguntó, inmediatamente los ojos de todos se desviaron hacia Harry.

— ¡No! se durmió antes de que llegara Neville, el pobre no durmió bien la anoche, dejó todos los deberes para última hora—. Todos rieron dejando el tema de lado.

— Es muy curioso que no despierte con todo el ruido— siguió Luna— acercó su mano a la frente de Harry—. Ya veo —, murmuró—. Debe estar muy cansado. Sé cómo hacer que esa planta llore—; Luna arrancó rápidamente una hoja de la maceta, la planta se agitó y borbotones de lágrimas corrieron por su largo tallo.

— ¡Qué hiciste!— gritó Neville—, ahora no dará hijas hasta que le vuelva a salir la hoja— .

El alboroto distrajo por completo la atención del tema anterior, pero Hermione notó que mal preparados estaban, si una alumna podía descubrirlos ¡Cualquiera podría hacerlo!. Miró a la chica durante unos segundos, si Luna fuera parte de la orden podría ser de mucha ayuda, su forma de pensar cosas que nadie más imaginaba. Luna se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y le dedicó una sonrisa, Granger le devolvió la sonrisa manteniendo el contacto visual mientas se concentraba; Luna se agitó y desvió rápidamente la vista conmocionada. Durante el resto del viaje no volvió a mirar a nadie y se concentró en ayudar a Neville a recolectar lágrimas de trémulas llorona.

Hermione se sintió avergonzada de intentar entrar en la mente de Luna y gratamente impresionada de no haberlo logrado. Luna tenía que ser el próximo miembro de la orden, iba a discutirlo con el resto cuanto antes.


	2. La llegada a Hogwats

_La tercera fuerza._

Capítulo II: Llegada a Hogwarts.

Cuando el tren se detuvo en el andén, Harry abrió los ojos como si hubiera esperando ese momento para despertar; durante trayecto en los carruajes se puso al día con sus amigos. Luna se negó a subir a los carruajes, en lugar de eso abordó los botes junto con los de primer año. Hagrid no sabía si eso estaba en contra de las reglas, pero los pequeños parecían felices de que una alumna de cursos mayores les contara historias curiosas acerca del castillo.

Harry se sentía frustrado, no podía controlar los lapsos de sueño profundo que tenía periódicamente. El motivo era desconocido, aunque Remus tenía la teoría de que era debido a la cantidad de rituales mágicos que habían practicado sobre él durante las vacaciones en el nº12 de Grimmauld Place. A mitad de las vacaciones con los Dursley, Sirius había ido a buscarlo en medio de un arranque de ira. Mientras volaban sobre establecimientos muggles en la moto restaurada de Siruis, el hombre medio le había contado medio le había gruñido que la reaparición pública de Voldemort había instado a Dumbledore a reunir a un grupo de magos veteranos de guerra para preparar la ofensiva, algo que no hizo cuando el mago obscuro atacó a Harry en sus primeros años de Hogwarts. La profecía había sido revelada a los miembros de la orden y Dumbledore había dejado claro que a pesar de que esperaba que Harry cumpliera su destino, este no podía enterarse de nada hasta estar preparado. ¿Cómo podía prepararse Harry para aceptar la responsabilidad de salvar el mundo mágico si ni siquiera sabía que tenía que hacerlo?.

Sirius aceptó dejar que las reuniones de la orden del Fénix se llevaran a cabo en Grimmauld Place a cambio de que Dumbledore moviera sus influencias para que Harry permaneciera con él. Y así, mientras la orden discutía los pasos a seguir en la guerra, Sirius se dedicó a entrenar a Harry con todo lo que tenía a mano.

Potter salió de sus cavilaciones cuando el carruaje se detuvó y la puerta se abrió, afuera un joven de cabello negro estiró su mano para ayudarlo a bajar y sin saber por qué Harry la aceptó apoyándose en él mientras bajaba los escalones. Luego el joven se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se marchó.

Ron bajó detrás de él. — ¿¡Un Slytherin acaba de ayudarte a bajar los escalones!?—gritó escandalizado.

—¡Cállate! Quieres que todo Hogwarts se entere— regañó Hermione, — además, a mi también me ayudó a bajar, me pareció muy amable—. Ron pasó rápidamente de la verguenza al enojo.— Ese soquete no es amable, es un idiota. No deberías aceptar ayuda de nadie, Hermione...—

La chica se encaminó a la escuela seguida por Ron que no paraba de parlotear a cerca de la seguridad. Harry quiso ahondar en lo que acababa de pasar pero volvió a sentirse cansado así que apresuró el paso a la escuela.


End file.
